Pinwheel fireworks of various kinds have been available for many years. However, none has heretofore been incorporated into and formed a part of a product designed to provide a visual display when ignited that is suggestive of dancers performing the Mexican hat dance. Toward this end, the present invention contemplates a product that utilizes an upright spindle or rod that is pushed into the ground for support during use. The image of a dancing animal, such as a bull, is carried on the spindle a short distance below the upper end of the spindle. A pinwheel device configured to resemble a hat, preferably a sombrero, is carried on the upper end of the spindle just above the head of the bull such that, when ignited, the pinwheel rotates freely and gives a dazzling pyrotechnic display along with the visual effect of a spinning sombrero on the dancing bull.